Lost
by PirateQweenLynx
Summary: Lynx is the adopted Sister of Fire Fist Ace and she has been missing for a few years until she shows up out of the blue looking for her older brother. There is more to Lynx than meets the eye and is in need of some help, whitebread takes her in and makes her his daughter. Can the Whitebread Pirates keep Lynx safe? or will Klaus get her back? And why does she keep feeling a pull


Some say the best way to go is in your sleep, I believe that the best way to go is fighting for the ones you love, and for your dreams.

"I'm sure he has to be around here somewhere! I mean how hard is it to track down whitebreads big ass ship!" I yelled out to no one as the waves from the sea rocked me back and forth I had made up my mind after I had escaped that I would go to my big brother Ace and hopes that he would keep me safe. I hated to ask for help on the best of days but I was way over my head here and needed the help.

"You would be shocked at how well we blend in, Yoi," I heard someone say but as I looked around I didn't see anyone, I had this funny feeling to look up and found a man who looked to be part bird flying over me.

"Fuck! you scared the hell out of me" I said as he landed down on my little boat not even caring that I might be an enemy but then again if this was who I thought it was he really had no need to worry.

"I saw, why are you looking for the Moby Dick? Yoi," he asked while looking me up and down I'm sure I was not at all looking the best but that was really not at all what I was worried about.

"I heard that my brother is apart of Whitebeard's crew and I need my big brother," I said giving him as much info as I could without giving too much away I did not know this man.

"Is that right? Who is your brother?" he asked

"Ace," I said It had been so long since I had last seen my brother and I couldn't wait to see him I had missed him dearly

"Are you wildcat Lynx?" the birdman asked his whole body tone changed when he said my name putting me on edge

"That's what everyone keeps calling me," I said giving him a bit of a smirk I was proud of my name and my devil fruit I had eaten

"Ace talks about you a lot, I'm Marco," He said giving me an easy smile I felt my body start to relax at least now I knew that I was not in any danger.

"I thought as much but I wasn't sure, Is the Moby Dick close by? I really need to see my brother" I asked him I had so many feelings going through me at the thought of finally seeing my brother after all these years.

"Yeah, I'll pull you the rest of the way," he said before changing into a big bird and grabbing the rope at the end of my little boat and started to pull me. I had no clue how long I had been out at sea but I knew it had to of been a while since I had eaten or drank anything. an I could feel it taking its tole on me. I felt weak and tired and I knew that the wounds I had were pretty bad. I had been fighting left and right since I had gotten away.

"Hey, We're here, Yo ace" I heard Marco say making me come out of my daze I looked around and was to face with a very large ship shaped like a whale. Growing up I had heard so many things about this ship and the amazing man who was the captain.

"Hey marco! I was wondering were you ran off too" I heard the sound of his voice before I saw him marco threw down a ladder for me to climb up while they started to talk. I had to put all my effort into this i was so weak.

"What do you meny? My sister has been missing for a long time now" I herd Ace say and felt a ping at the sadness in his voice

"Hi Ace" was the only thing I could say after I had my feet on the deck I really had no clue what I was expecting to happen at this point because part of me thought I would never find Ace.

"Lynx? Is that really you?" His voice no higher than a whisper, Ace sure has changed over the years i had been away he was a good foot taller than me but he still wore that same cocky grin.

"In the flesh, Thank you, Marco, for the help," I said giving him a small smile, Before he could say anything I was almost knocked over by a heavy body of hard flesh. Ace was so warm and for the first time in so long I felt safe.

"Where have you been? I tried to find you I have never stopped trying to find you" his voice sounded so broken and with each word he spoke I could hear his voice cracking he was trying not to cry, I knew how he felt.

"There is so much I need to tell you Ace, but first I need food water and to see a doctor," I said now that I knew I was safe my body would go no further I had reached that point that I was fixing to blackout.

I guess at some point I really did black out because when I opened my eye's I was in a dark room. The only light coming from a candle on the desk on the other side of the room. I tried to sit up only to feel a weight on my lower stomach. Looking down I found Ace sound asleep with his head on me. I ran my hand through his black shaggy hair and felt him tense before he started to wake up.

"Oh your awake, how are you feeling?" Ace asked coming to sit on the bed as he moved his body started to pop making me grimace at the sound.

"Alot better, When did i black out?" I asked trying to recall but coming up blank

"Right as you took a step, you were really bad off and have been out of it for at least Three days," he said handing me the water I gladly took it and drained the whole thing after a long time of not being able to drink one does get very thirsty.

"Thank you, I'm sorry for showing up out of the blue like this, I know I kinda went MIA for a few years but, Ace that was not my choice," I said thinking of my time back when I was trapped with Him.

"I was taken, didn't you ever wonder where I have been?" trying to work though all of my feelings I had going on. I was having a hard time coming to terms with the fact I was somewhat free of him that I was at least a little safe here with Ace.

"Of course I did, I have never stopped trying to find you, Hell anytime I got any word on you it would turn cold so fast I could never follow" he said the look on his face broke my heart I hated him even more for what he has not only put me through but my brothers i'm sure Luffy has been very upset about me being missing as well.

"I'm so sorry, I wanted to come to you a lot sooner but I was trapped and was unable to get away until about a week ago" I said letting a few years fall from my eye's I knew with Ace I would be safe and he would not judge me for showing any weakness.

"What do you mean?" Ace asked his voice turning cold and hard I knew that what I was about to tell him was going to set things off and I might not like the outcome. I knew I had no other choice though he would try and find me and take me back no matter what.

"Do you remember Klaus Northman? Better known as killer Klaus?" I asked hoping he would remember him.

"I do" was the only thing he said I could even feel his body start to tense and I was not even touching him. Ace hated Klaus and for good reason.

"I have been with him the whole time, it was only last week I was able to get away from him and try and find you," I said not going into full detail I could feel the room getting hotter and knew that Ace was losing control.

"Is he the one that left those scars all over you?" Ace asked through gritted teeth his voice was hard and his whole body was ready to snap.

"Yes" before I could even blink Ace was out the door I heard it hit the wall making me flinch. The sound of voices on deck made me push the covers out of the way and stand on shaky legs I slowly made my way to the door and found Ace arguing with the man before I think his name was Marco.

"That bastard is gonna pay for what he did to her" I heard Ace yell before he started to pace I felt so bad knowing that he was feeling this way because of me.

"Just wait, Yoi, we will bring this to Pops in the morning" I heard him try and talk Ace out of whatever he was gonna do.

"You're right, I just wish I would've known sooner, If the marks on her skin are anything to go by than she has dealt with a lot worse" Ace said leaning on the railing I was glad to see that my big brother had finally found himself a place where he fit and had a good family.

"She's family now we will take care of her" I felt myself start to shake at his words I never really had a family other than gramps Ace and Luffy. I was abandoned on Gramps doorstep when I was only a baby and he took me in. I missed him so much.

"Ace, please calm down, I didn't tell you any of that to make you mad and upset, an I hate to ask but I do need your help Klaus will stop at nothing to get me back" I said feeling fear creep in at the thought of having to go back with Klaus I hated him with everything in me.

"Lynx you listen to me, He will not get his hands on you! Not now not ever" Ace said coming to stand in front of me pulling me into his warm chest. I wrapped my arms around him and for the first real time in a long time I felt like I didn't have to watch over my shoulder I could finally breath.

"He's right, Yoi, we will talk with Pops he wants to meet you and any family of Ace's is our family too," Marco said coming to stand beside us I felt some type of pull to this man and I had no clue why.

I knew I could trust him even if I just met him, the animal part in me realized that he was part of my pack like Ace and Luffy. I had eaten the Neko Neko fruit and could turn into any type of cat I wanted to. My devil fruit was the strongest out of the Neko Neko fruit and I could even talk to other cats.

* * *

 **(Next Morning)**

I rolled over in the small bed and looked down at the floor to see Ace fast asleep. I slowly sat up trying not to wake him up and thought about the talk we had after we had came back into the bedroom I knew I had not been asleep very long but I really could not help it.

"Ah morning" I heard Ace say as he sat up on the floor I felt bad that he ended up on the floor but he would not go back to his own room.

"Morning, I tried not to wake you," I said smiling down at him I felt so tired still but I knew that I would not be getting any more sleep. I had so much on my mind and I knew that today was going to be a very long day.

"I'm up about this time every morning, when you're ready i'm sure pops would be happy to meet you and the rest of the crew" I heard Ace say as he stood up I could not get over how happy my brother looked. It made me feel so much better knowing that he finally found a home.

"Are you sure? I really don't know about this ace" I said trying not to let him know how scared I was about meeting Whitebread I had heard so many things about him over the years he was a legend.

"Pops is great, trust me you will love him," Ace said holding out his hand for me to take giving me a smile as I put my hand in his.

"Alright if you are sure," I said as we headed for the door I had no clue what to expect to happen but I did know that things could only move forward from him. If they would not help me than I would find a way to do it myself there was no way in hell I was going back to that monster.

"Morning pops, I have someone I want you to meet" I heard Ace say bring me out of my thoughts and back into the now. I found myself standing in front of a giant of a man, Whitebread was nothing like I had been told he was no monster. He had a kind smile and bright blue eyes and he looked so happy sitting around his crew.

"Oh and who might that be my son?" I heard white breads deep voice ask I was so shocked that I was meeting him that I forgot how to speak.

"You remember I told you about my sister who went missing? Well turns out she was taken and she finally got away, Pops this is Lynx my little sister" Ace said giving me a bright smile when he said my name. everyone on deck was very quiet as whitebread looked down at me than at Ace

"Huh, I do recall you going off from time to time looking for her," He said I felt all the eye's on me and felt my stomach do all kinds of flips I hated this.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble sir," I said my voice coming out stronger than what I felt I was by no means a weak little girl. But when you are face to face with the legend himself well even I get scared.

"It was no trouble, my dear, Ace says you are in some kind of trouble?" Whitebread asked before drinking from his large cup.

"Yes Sir, about two years ago I was taken by a man named Killer Klaus and forced to do his bidding, about a week ago I killed quite a few of his crew and got away now he is after me, I need help, please. I do not want to go back with him" I said my mind going back through those two years I was with Klaus all things I had to do to stay alive. I felt sick just thinking about it.

"I have heard of you wildcat Lynx, I will help you but under one condition," he said putting his cup down and looking at me and Ace I was glad he was here with me I didn't think I would be able to do this without him.

"I'll do anything, as long as I'm free of him," I said meaning every word

"Take my name, and my flag become my daughter and raise hell in my name" I felt like my legs were jelly. Did he really just ask me to join his crew? I know Ace said he would most likely help me but I didn't see this coming.

I felt like the air had been kicked from my lungs his words going over in my head over and over again. I was so shocked that I forgot to speak and felt, even more, eye's on me.

"Sir are you sure? I'm not very strong and i'm full of trouble" I said thinking about all the things it would bring them if I joined their crew. Asking for help was one thing but being a consent burned was another.

"I'm sure my dear, so what do you say?" he said giving me a fatherly grin

"Yes, Yes I will join your crew," I said I felt Ace throw his arms around me pulling me into his side and I heard the sound of everyone cheering around me welcoming me into the crew.

"Welcome to the crew my daughter, Now let's celebrate" His loud voice booming all over the ship making everyone cheer even louder.


End file.
